Hunter and Hunted
by Cosmic Ballerina of Light
Summary: Maka Albarn is a vampire hunter, the only child of the famous "Hunter Queen". Soul Eater comes from a lineage of vampire nobility. What happens when Soul becomes Maka's Target. Can she go through with it? Who wants Soul dead?


AN : Would you guys like a playlist of songs that helped inspire this? Also, it's very short, but after this all chapters will be at least 1,500-2,000 words long.

Hunter and Hunted

Chapter 1

Jazz filled the air like smoke, and oh so many instruments were singing, but she only payed attention to one. The pianist had caught her eye and she was putty in his hands. Spiky white hair and a black suit, he was certainly was a sight, but what gave him away were those crimson orbs filled with pain. She certainly hoped he liked his girls flat, otherwise her planning would be all for naught. As he turned his head her way, she made sure to wink, and to her surprise, he winked back. 'Well, well, maybe I can be flirty after all! Those books sure came in handy!' She thought, ever so proud of herself, almost letting her facade change to match her happiness. Luckily, she kept face.

She knew it was him, by the way he swaggered into the room as if he owned it. Black hair with those famous white stripes that he hated so. Eyes so determined, face so calm, and a silk hand asking her to dance. As she accepted, she could see from the corner of her eye that the pianist scowled. Attempting to be coy, she shot him her most flirty look, but it did nothing as he wasn't even looking at her anymore.

"Maka?" Kid questioned in a concerned tone, "Are you well, my love?"

"I'm fine, Kid, just on a mission is all. They've been getting restless."

"I know, but just remember why you joined." He reminded her, in an attempt to lift her spirits.

"To protect her legacy after his scandals," She said with almost a scowl, she didn't like thinking of her papa, but she meant no offense and Kid knew. Her father was a wealthy playboy who never really quit his ways after marrying her mother. Her mother, well known and respected. And missing..

"So let's dance the night, so long as you remember the symmetrical waltz I taught you," he chided, trying to lift the mood. He had earlier that month insisted that they go dancing, to celebrate their anniversary. Maka kept stepping on his toes and ruining the symmetry, however he had a good time anyways just looking into her beautiful green eyes.

So they danced, and although they did not have that special resonance, they were the envy of all eyes. A certain pianist turned his jealousy into song, which the young lady noticed as the music's pulsation raced and the melody became green.

He didn't know why he felt such a rage over such a plain girl, but something about her escort made his blood boil. Why was such an arrogant ass at a place like this, didn't he know this was a jazz club, not some gathering place for rich snobs. He'd wonder why they even let him in in the first place, but he knew it was a wad of dollar bills. He hated people who didn't appreciate their means, despite being from them. He made a soft apology to the piano for making it sing in such an ugly rage. How dumb was he, jealous over a girl he's known less than 15 minutes and hasn't spoken a word to. She was probably just as snobby as he, maybe even more so, but as he looked directly into her eyes (as her escort said something she didn't seem to like) and saw her determination, he mentally kicked himself. Nobody with an expression like that can be that bad, she actually seemed cool before that asymmetrical ass appeared.

"Kid?" She questioned, a bit lost in thought.

"Yes?" He responded, slightly worried for his companion.

"He's coming off soon, I really think we should get ready,"

"Agreed, I'll meet you where we agreed prior."

She walked back stage where she met her contact, "It's really him?"

"Yes, miss, t'is. I trust I'll receive my share at headquarters?" He asked, his green, greedy eyes glaring. An unstable soul only interested in gold.

"If you're lucky and your info checks out, perhaps." To this, he scoffed and let her through.

Trying her best to swagger, she made her way towards his dressing room. After sharply rapping the door a couple times, she waited.

"Oi who's-oh, its you," He seemed confused, hasn't she been giving him the right signals? Were her flirty looks in vain?

"It's me,"

"Whaddya want? I noticed your winking earlier, you gotta reason for that?" 'Geez,', he thought, 'Is she another fangirl? Cause I'm too cool for those,'

"I do," Her expression changed, "My name is Maka Albarn,", she said, plunging a silver dagger into him, "and I'm here on orders to bring you back dead or alive, Soul Eater."


End file.
